Arashi: Why Are You In Love With Me?
by Mamolove
Summary: This story originates from the tender moment shared between X's most interesting heterosexual couple, Arashi and Sorata....


Hello!! This story originates from the tender   
moment shared between X's "most interesting   
heterosexual couple":- Arashi and Sorata, in   
Volume 14. I love the scene to bits, so beware!   
Romanticism is coming your way.....  
  
p/s: Listening to "Forever Love" *really* sets   
the mood.  
  
Date started: 30 Sept 2000  
Date completed: 30 Sept 2000  
  
  
------------------------------------------------  
Arashi: Why Are You In Love With Me?  
***********************************  
  
by Mamolove  
  
  
  
I move silently towards the main   
auditorium. Not a soul is around, not a   
whisper, not a breath. My ribbon occasionally   
scrapes against my hair, and I absent-mindedly   
note the length my hair had grown over the past   
few months.   
  
I finally reach the heavy doors of the   
auditorium, and with a sigh, I push them open.   
I know I would find him here.  
  
Sorata is seated in front of the digital   
map of Tokyo. As usual. And I start walking   
towards him, as usual. He doesn't know it, but   
I've always been walking to him. *To* him. To   
*him*. Each step I take brings me closer to his   
reassuring presence. But this time, he doesn't   
seem to notice me. Instead, he is clutching his   
head with his hands, and a soft moan escapes his   
lips. I quicken my pace, for I have never seen   
Sorata like this before. Scared. In panic.   
Unsteady.  
  
I touch the back of his seat. I should   
have aimed for his shoulder.  
  
"The Yamanote Line was destroyed ten   
minutes ago..." Sorata says tensely. He appears   
to be panicking. "The 109 Building collasped   
too, and it's one of the Shibuya kekkais. And even   
Shibuya Station was damaged," Soratas lets out a   
sigh, and continues, "The Yamanote Line is one   
of the keystones protecting Tokyo."   
  
"This sucks," he finally says, and I   
feel a pang of sadness imagining how many   
innocent people perished.  
  
"Yes," I reply, not knowing what else to   
say.  
  
"And, the most frustrating thing is  
we don't know where the Dragons of Earth would   
attack next. What's worse, one of them is a   
Dreamgazer. They would be able to know some of   
our plans," Sorata says, his thick eye-brows   
furrowing with agitation.   
  
Seldom does Sorata lose his cool. The   
last time was during the dreadful encounter with   
Fuuma. I had never thought that Sorata could be   
so full of wrath like he was that day. I shudder  
as I wonder what could have happened if the   
dark Kamui chose to attack Sorata.   
  
I dread the day that that incident   
would happen.  
  
"Is the Princess still ill?" Sorata asks.  
  
"She's still in her sick bed." I answer.  
  
The man sitting in front of me gives a   
resignated sigh. "This means we can't predict   
the next kekkai that would be destroyed..."   
  
I begin to have a sick feeling in my   
stomach. We are at such a disadvantage now. I   
hated the way the Angels tormented the Seals:   
Yuzuriha, Subaru, and most of all, Kamui, were   
not spared from their merciless torture.  
  
Sorata's next reply interrupts me from my   
depressed ponderings. "Kamui looked troubled and   
thoughtful after his dream with the Princess...   
Could something have occured in that dream?"  
  
I suck in my breath. Again, he amazes me   
with his empathy. How could he know so much from   
just a glance? How could he read a person's   
feelings so easily? Or is it me? Why can't I   
understand Kamui as well as he does? Is   
something wrong with *me*?  
  
"What's wrong? You look shocked," Sorata   
says, his hazel eyes reflecting concern. Again,   
as observant as ever.  
  
"...I never seem to notice Kamui's   
emotions," I meekly say, ashamed.  
  
"He's as easy to read as a book," Sorata   
replies, leaning back as a smile grazes his   
lips. "Be it when he's happy, or when he's sad,   
every feeling is evident on his face." He   
chuckles to himself, "Although that boy seems to   
think that he has a poker face!"  
  
I let all his words settle in me. Sorata   
is a special man. This is a man who can   
understand people so well he's practically   
reading their thoughts. He's so observant he can   
always know what another is feeling. And this   
isn't the first time I have seen this uncanny   
ability of his. A scene suddenly flashes in   
my mind...  
  
If I begged you to eat... Would you eat?  
  
A question blooms in my head. And I can't   
hold it any longer.   
  
"Then... does my feelings show too?"  
  
Silence envelopes the hall as the words   
leave my mouth. Sorata turns to look at me-- he   
expects to be rebuffed, not this. I'm supposed   
to glare at him, dismiss him, crush this   
soothingly private moment between us. But God, I   
am so tired. And empty. And afraid. Not just for   
myself, but for everyone.  
  
For him.  
  
The horrible things that have transpired   
are finally taking their toll on me. I want to   
curl up into a ball and cry. I want to throw   
away this tough exterior of mine and melt down.   
I want him to take care of me and not die.   
  
I truly want to know the extent of his   
ability, so I ask again, "Do you know what I'm   
thinking right now?" I lean towards him to allow   
him to look at me-- full frontal view for his   
sharp and soulful eyes.  
  
"This guy may be silly and frivolous at   
times, but he is really observant."  
  
My soul freezes over. How does he *do* it,   
dear God?!  
  
Sorata shifts, and smiles at me, "I must   
have guessed right." I was too shaken to reply,   
reeling in fact. How does he do it? The   
question keeps on ringing in my mind like a   
mantra. Soon after, I feel... afraid of him.   
What if he knows my heart as well?  
  
Sorata *must* have noticed me, (why am I   
not surprised), for he slowly stands up. Leaning   
so close to him, I had to straighten up suddenly   
to avoid brushing against him.   
  
"But there is one thing I don't know..."  
  
He sounds so different now, towering over   
me. And he is using a different tone now-- no   
longer the impish and mischievious tone, but   
the smooth, delicate, and *deep* timbre that   
was his true voice. It is as smooth as   
silk, and he sounds so.... soulful. I cannot   
find another word to describe his voice at that   
moment.  
  
He looks into my eyes, and I can see a   
trace of sadness in those hazel orbs of his.   
"What.." he hesitates, "...do you think of me?"   
  
Dear God. Are my defenses that high that   
he doesn't know? Am I that cold towards him?  
  
He seems to allow some seconds to pass, as   
though expecting me to answer. Finally, he bends   
down towards me, and looks into my eyes, "I love   
you. I'm not kidding about this matter."  
  
Crack! A part of the fortress   
surrounding my heart breaks into two. I don't   
want him to feel that way. I don't want him to   
die. Soul-deep sadness envelopes me as I see how   
earnest he is.   
  
"I'm saying this... from the bottom of my   
heart," he continues.   
  
Crack! The domes of my fortress   
crash down.  
  
I clutch my skirt. I have never seen such   
depth in one's eyes before. Never has one ever   
allowed me to look so deep. For once, I can read   
a person's thoughts, laid in front of me like a   
dusty book for me to read through. Page by   
page.   
  
I don't want to refuse Sorata. I just want   
to agree.  
  
Why are you in love with me? I think at   
him.  
  
"From the moment I met you, my feelings   
for you have never changed," Sorata says. "And   
it's my heart's decision... That I pledge my   
life to the woman I love."  
  
Crraaack!! The last beam supporting my   
fortress gives way, and my eyes glaze over. Hot  
liquid pours into my heart, and I look at him   
mutedly, my heart shedding tears as I realise   
the grim fate awaiting him. I love him so   
much-- it hurts me to the core seeing him so   
willing to die. What's more, to die for *me*.   
  
I don't want to lose you, Sorata...  
  
For once, Sorata seems to have read   
wrongly. He sighs, asking, "Are my feelings a   
nuisance to you?"  
  
Not the way you think. Not the way you   
think, Sorata. What takes place next is   
something I never thought he would dare do.  
  
Sorata gently holds a lock of my hair, and   
his thumb gently caresses it. "Am I merely a   
Dragon of Heaven.... in your heart?" he whispers  
huskily.  
  
He is standing so close to me now. I dare   
not breathe, dare not move, and time seem to   
pass very, very slowly. I vaguely catch the   
scent of Sorata's body-- masculine, strong, and   
painfully sexy. I chided myself sharply   
for thinking of such an indecent thought.  
My heart begins to beat faster, and I can feel   
his aura blending into mine. His life-force is   
that strong.   
  
My senses suddenly flare up to an   
uncontrollable level as Sorata brings my hair to   
his lips. Everything in the universe seem to   
zoom into this very moment, and my eyes grow   
wide as Sorata assuages my hair with a tender   
kiss. This time, I do not ask him why he is in   
love with me. I am hoping his answer would   
clarify my own.  
  
Not leaving my hair, Sorata huskily says,   
  
"But I think.... you're starting to care   
for me."  
  
Time seem to stand still at that moment.   
Every single, minute detail of that tender   
moment burns into my mind-- the feel of his lips   
on my hair, the gentle way he strokes them, the   
huskiness of his voice, the caress of his breath   
against my neck...   
  
Everything.   
  
I freeze as the shock over Sorata's   
intimacy engulf me. I stare straight ahead,   
trying to focus my blinded sight and senses. Of   
course, all I can see are his broad shoulders and   
his muscular arms. So strong... I want to lean   
my head on that shoulder... I want to curl up   
under those protective arms... I want to save   
this world for him... I want to spend my life   
with him-- alive, not dead.  
  
Again, my thoughts end with that grim   
reminder. I stifle a choked cry and look down   
to my shoes. I can not bear to see his   
passionate face now.   
  
I want to cry. Why are you in love   
with me, Sorata?  
  
Finally, I look at him, and somehow, I   
realise the function of my vocal chords, and   
manage to utter, "I...."  
  
Suddenly, Nokoru bursts into the   
auditorium, and in my shock, I immediately   
withdraw from Sorata and distance myself as far   
away as possible.  
  
...love you. Ah, but it doesn't count   
if you don't say it, Arashi.  
  
I begin to feel very hot, and I can sense   
my face turning rose red from the tender moment   
we had just shared. I stare at the wall. Must   
not allow anyone to see me in this state.   
  
I can hear Nokoru apologizing to Sorata.   
And that monk actually has the nerve to say that   
I must be grateful for the interruption. How   
dare the idiot admit it to the detectives. My   
face must be redder than a tomato now.   
  
Murmurs gradually fill the auditorium as   
Sorata and the detectives become serious and   
start to discuss a way to predict the next   
attack. After a few minutes, when I was sure   
that nobody was looking at me anymore, I turn to   
look at him.  
  
He arches his eyebrows at one of the   
detectives' remarks. He leans heavily on his   
palms to scrutinise the data on the computer   
screen. He speaks seriously to the guys, and   
they seem to regard him with growing respect   
as they discover his knowledge and intelligence.  
  
Suddenly I see Sorata in a different   
light. From this perspective, as I silently   
observe him, I realise what a wonderful man he   
is-- strong, powerful, deceptively forceful.  
  
And gentle. I remember the way Sorata   
caressed my hair, and I reenact the scene by   
holding them. A wave of sadness washes over me   
as I realise the fate awaiting us and the other   
Seals. As I sadly twirl my hair with my fingers,   
I think of the end of the world. Things would   
turn ugly in the near future.  
  
But he loves me.... My heart whispers   
back. And I cannot change his heart. What follows   
is my realization that he is meant for me, just   
like what Kaede-san foretold:   
"You will meet a very special person who will love   
you with all his heart, Arashi-chan."   
  
I know Sorata is a very special person.  
  
And I love him back.  
  
I begin to smile to myself as I accept   
our fate. I will do everything in my power to be   
together with Sorata, in this life or the next.   
  
This time, I like my reasoning.  
  
I stroke my hair, as though they became   
gold after Sorata's touch. Such an emphatic man.   
A smile tugs at the corners of my mouth. What a   
silly guy, being able to know what other people   
felt, but unable to feel the *strongest* emotion   
meant for him alone. I am sure he can read me,   
of all people. I will make sure of that.  
  
I begin to walk to Sorata again.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
Author's Notes: I hope you enjoyed this story!   
I really hope that more things would happen   
between Arashi and Sorata *grin*, so CLAMP,   
plllllleaaassssee give this dynamic duo more   
manga pages! Right guys?   
  
[Mamolove falls to her knees] Please   
write to me after you've read this. Criticisms   
and compliments are both welcomed. WRITE TO ME   
PLEASE [Mamolove shouts to the Grand Canyon]!!!  
  
Anyway, just in case you haven't read yet, I   
totally recommend that you read Jennifer L.   
Mondazzi's X's fanfics ("Eternity" and "Please   
Save My Love"). Although incomplete, her   
stories of Sorata and Arashi can send you to   
heaven. *smile* Could someone tell me her   
contact address? I want to beg her to finish her   
fics!   
  
This if for my friend who is the *real* Sorata-lover,   
Shairil. Shai, hope you liked this fic!   
*hug*! Sidnei! Thanks for the support! And to   
Sabine-chan! Keep up the Fuuma spirit, girl! To   
Faerymoon, for being the nicest person to spend   
the time to sign in my measly guestbook! You   
have no idea how much encouragement your gesture   
means to me, *oh goddess*!! *grin*  
  
Take care,  
Mamolove  
david_duchovny@hotmail.com  



End file.
